


Winds of Silesse

by merlantean



Series: knight's honor [1]
Category: Fire Emblem: Seisen no Keifu | Fire Emblem: Genealogy of the Holy War
Genre: Angst, F/M, No the answer is no, erinys is black here, is there ever any comfort for them?, so that makes fee and ced mixed babies, this is character introspection tbh
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-12
Updated: 2020-08-12
Packaged: 2021-03-05 01:54:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,393
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25256485
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/merlantean/pseuds/merlantean
Summary: The winds of Silesse were always blowing, said to nurture change. Could they change her?
Relationships: Ferry | Erinys/Levn | Lewyn
Series: knight's honor [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1829776
Kudos: 7





	Winds of Silesse

_He was always like the wind. He came when he pleased, he would leave when he pleased too._

To many, just as it was endearing, it was infuriating. He would never stay long. Responsibility and how he desired to live his life never crossed paths,no doubt irritating those who wished for him to act more like the king he was to be. Though, who could say that they were forever going to stay cross with him? His charisma could charm even the most stoic of people! Unfortunately, Erinys found that the more she spent time with him, the more she too was falling enchanted by this zephyr. 

Erinys could best be described to be that of a tree, perhaps a weeping willow. Like many of her kind, she would be firm, grounded, growing only where she was meant to. Her head hung a bit lower than that of her sister’s, her tears always easily flowing unlike hers. She was shy, never drawing too much attention to herself, allowing for all of it to go to her sister. It was pitiful, really. Many times she would pretend to be invisible during her youth, lest she end up crying. It was embarrassing, humiliating even. She never knew why but she’d always end up crying, eventually shying away from people on a personal level to avoid being teased.

Though even through her tears, none could deny that Erinys showed just as much promise as her sister when it came to being a pegasus knight. It would lead her to the Prince, making her his newly appointed guard. She remembered the breeze of the Silessian spring time being there, the faint smell of the trees and blossoms entwining. Time seemed to stop as her fragile heart fluttered in her chest. She would come to scold herself more and more after that day. 

* * *

Lewyn would come up with something that interested him then drag Erinys along with. Often she scolded him about these things, as it was unbecoming for a knight and her liege to behave this intimately, yet often he would just toss the worries away. Yet, for every time he went running about, she was there with him. She was embarrassed thinking about it. 

_‘So long as I get the work done, they don’t mind me going around town, meeting the people, right?’_

Those words were always the fastest way to get out of any situation when it came to him. He was a prince interacting with his people, he had every right to do this. It was mystifying, watching him bring joy and merriment to the people of Silesse. And everytime Erinys found him, she could only stare and watch him play his music, encouraging the women at the taverns to dance and sing with his guitar. She knew having him outside the castle was dangerous, an act that was sure to get herself punished by the queen. Yet… every time he played, she could only hope he would one day play for her and her alone. 

Erinys felt incredibly foolish for letting the thought cross her mind. 

* * *

When the day came that he swore he would fly away and go where the gods wanted him to go, his hand was out to her. Beckoning her to come forth with him. To ride the gales with him and go where they never thought to go. Oh, that grin. He could charm the most stalwart of people with his grin. For once in her life, the words ‘Come with me,’ sounded so sweet, it felt like her stomach was empty. 

“It’d be fun with just the two of us, don’t you think, Erinys?” His question was posed with a tilt to his head, his curls shifting in the gentle breeze of their homeland. “Think of all the places we could go! There’s no one that could stop the two of us!” He urged gently, hoping to coax her, the young lady he saw as one of his closest confidants. 

His hand would have been warm, she assumed. It would have been comforting and secure. Erinys was sure that his hand would have lead her to a life that she never would have imagined herself living. Though...as tempting as all that was, a tree couldn’t ever move. “Prince Lewyn...I can’t leave, just like you shouldn’t. I’m a knight of Silesse, you are the Prince. We have to stay.” Her words were quiet and firm. Almost sad. It was a gentle plea for him to stay, however, it would fall on deaf ears. 

* * *

Following that day, the queen had become far more irritable towards things that would remind her of her son. She’d sigh far more often than what she used to, obviously irritated from having to deal with her brothers in law. Everyday it’d be pestering about how she wasn’t fit to rule Silesse, and a man would have to step in, bearing the mark of Forseti or not. Erinys could see the frustration glittered on Annand’s face too. Everyday, she’d be relieved of her duties later and later, opting to assist the queen in shouldering the burden of governing the country. 

Guilt ate away at Erinys, watching her sister and her queen, watching the people worry about their prince’s disappearance. She could have stopped him if she tried a bit harder. She could have persuaded him to come back if she urged a bit more. Yet...all she did was stand there. Her head hung low, hiding the flush of her cheeks as he held his hand out for her to take. If she could rectify this mistake, she would have to do whatever it took to get him back. She had to do this, or else she’d be stuck with the guilt of letting him go. 

Later that same day, Erinys would begin her search for Lewyn.

* * *

Days turned into weeks, which then turned into months. It would take her closer to two years to find the prince, all the way in Agustria. Going to Agustria was an uncomfortable experience for anyone who couldn’t stand being so close to pompous nobility, even more so uncomfortable if you couldn’t stand to hear the occasional screams of people being dragged from their homes under suspicion of being a Loptyrian. Erinys never allowed her platoon to stay in any Agustrian village for long, as a result. They were to get to the king, ask for the whereabouts of their prince, and return home. 

When the platoon arrived at the Agusti castle, Erinys already felt her stomach churn. Meeting Chagall was similar to meeting a child in her eyes. While the man was obviously much older than her, she could still feel the bearings of a child. He was incapable of leading. Even so, this wasn’t her mission. Agustria’s problems were their own. Focus on finding Prince Lewyn. The smile on his face when she mentioned their problem immediately made her palms grow sweaty. Assisting the Agustrians in defeating the Grannvalian invaders would put this Silessian platoon in a precarious situation. But...the resources to find Lewyn were far more important. 

So, she took the job. Perhaps fate was kind enough to smile on Erinys that same day, after putting her through so much. With the Grannvalian army was her prince, his signature smirk plastered on his face as he used his Elwind to cut the enemy to pieces. She rushed to land her pegasus so she could run to him. In that time, she found herself wrapping her arms around him, tears rushing down her face in relief. She lost herself, finally, the pressure of thinking he had died would be lifted off her. 

* * *

Leaving Silesse was an adventure that she never thought she’d be embarking on before she finally said she’d do it. Joining Sigurd’s army, getting chased by Agustrian and Grannvalian knights, these were all things that she wouldn’t have ever expected she would be in. All this adventure, it changed her stagnant lifestyle to one of adventure. The trek to Silesse was long and shameful for most in the army, but… Erinys felt herself feeling a bit braver. She felt herself becoming stronger, even if it was only to show off a new side of herself to Lewyn. 

Was it shameful of her to want to show off this badly to him? To show him how much she had grown as a fighter and as a person? Perhaps, given the difference in their station. But even then, if she could show her liege and friend the best sides of her… maybe she could get him to feel safe with her. She wanted nothing more to protect him. To see a future where he was happy, where he would share that happiness with Silesse. If she could manage that...then her job was complete.

* * *

The reunion between mother and son was tense, to say the least. With Lewyn’s sheepish grin and Rahna’s look of annoyance. Erinys could only watch on as Lewyn nervously stood under the cold gaze of his mother, the veins in her forehead becoming prominent as she held from yelling at him in front of Sigurd. Even Annand had a look of disappointment etched on her face. Erinys could only watch the display uncomfortably with Sigurd. Try as Lewyn might, he couldn’t ever justify his leave to his mother. Especially not after trying to butter her up with sweet words. 

When the time came for Annand and Rahna to return to Castle Silesse, Erinys could only hope that there would be some hope left for their family to mend the lack of trust. Prayer to the gods after all that they had been through seemed simply asinine at best, yet she could only pray that Lewyn would grow into his role as king. Being there for him and supporting him, that was all she could do. 

She was his knight, his friend. Even if he professed his love for anyone other than her, she wanted to prove to him that she could do it. She could be there for him. Maybe this was the way that her youthful heart cried out for his attention, maybe this was her giving herself to him. Whatever the reason was, she wanted to keep striving to be the knight he could be proud of. 

_Move forward. Move forward._

* * *

The ringing in her ears was deafening as she stared at the body of her sister, crumpled on the snow. The arrow lodged in her breast caused blood to seep from the wound. Her hair was wet, clinging to her cold cheeks and neck. Annand’s body lay in the snow, the knight dying with a gentle serenity, despite falling off her pegasus. With shaking hands, Erinys cupped her cheeks, stroking her sister’s hair from that cold, blue face she now had. The two sisters were looking like polar opposites now. Now even more than all the other times. This wasn’t unusual for them, after all. They were like day and night. Gold and silver. Cotton and wool. 

Yet, in this moment, Erinys, a normally weak spirited knight, appeared to Sigurd’s army like a Valkyrie. Her eyes, blown wide from fury, her posture absolute as she held the Silver Lance in her hands. This lance, which had seen ninety nine other victims now cried with wanting to hear the hundredth. Erinys would give it that satisfaction. The satisfaction of showing her strength, her control, and ending the life of the person who dared have a hand in the murder of her sister. 

* * *

  
_“Pamela! You will pay for what you’ve done to my sister!”_

By the gods. Was that her voice? She couldn’t even feel the movement of her lips as she called on the hand that orchestrated her sister’s death. The cries to the heavens, the laughter of a traitor. The clash of blades came next, Erinys burying the tip of her lance deep in the abdomen of her enemy. The squelch of blood met her ears, the mocking smirk on Pamela’s face. It was all etched into Erinys’s mind, it allowed her to gain the force to drive the lance in further. The snow below was stained with Pamela’s blood, and as she fell off her pegasus, Erinys could only think of one thing.

_Pamela couldn’t even die as gracefully as her sister._

* * *

When she landed, she hardly expected to be met with an embrace from Lewyn. Her body was cold, yes, but he embraced her as if he were gaining all the warmth in the world. He squeezed her tight, kissing the top of her head. It made her forget for a moment that they were liege and knight, nothing more than simple friends. It was devilish of him to even do something like this. He tilted her chin up, looking into her eyes. Relief was etched on his face, her cheeks were flushed as he leaned close to rest his forehead on hers. Lewyn, normally so collected and sure of himself, was shaking slightly. Did he fear that she was going to die? 

“You know, the next time you decide to run off like that, I’d like to at least tell you to return safely,” his voice was quiet, his arms squeezing tight around her body as he sighed lightly. “But, I am glad to see you come back to me.” 

Erinys could only reach a hand to his face, her knuckles gently smoothing over his cheek. “Lord Lewyn, I apologize to make you worry that way. However, this was something I needed to do. For Annand, for myself…,” her words trailed off as he held her closer, obviously using all the strength he had in his body to hug her. 

“I understand that, but the woman I loved could have died in that battle, I think I reserved some right to worry here,” Oh Lewyn, he’s always been devilish. Casually dropping these things as if they were nothing. Did he know that she couldn’t take these things? Erinys’s cheeks could only flush as she buried her face in his chest. He was too much for her. Was Annand watching this in heaven? Did she urge this on? Maybe so. Erinys swore to make Annand proud. She wanted to make her sister proud of her by moving forward with her life, with her love. 

**Author's Note:**

> so my fucking pal makes some goddamn angst art of lewyn? i give him this shit


End file.
